With the enablement of dual SIM capability in a single mobile phone/device, the dual SIM devices have become popular especially with business users to reduce costs by being able to use two different networks, as well as negating the need for having two or more separate mobile devices. With the deployment of LTE networks in multiple countries, the dual SIM solutions are being looked at to cover two different radio access technologies e.g. LTE and 2G/3G services or two different types of service differently such as voice service on one SIM and data service on another SIM.
In case of a dual SIM environment with single radio frequency (RF) chain, the mobile devices listen to the paging messages on the non-active SIM and tune the radio frequency periodically to the second SIM radio frequency to listen to possible incoming calls. When an active session is on-going in the first SIM and the RF tunes away from a first radio corresponding to a first SIM to a second radio corresponding to a second SIM, the system is unable to ensure a disruption free on-going service or at least to provide minimum perceptible disturbance of the on-going service.
When eMBMS (Evolved Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Services) is being streamed over a WiFi channel, an example being eMBMS session streamed from a MiFi router to an end device like a mobile device, there would be quite a few buffering events due to the data stalls in the wireless channel where there is no service. These data stalls are not accounted for in the video stream play out application for a seamless (disruption free) user experience. The video playout application is unable to anticipate possible buffering events and adapt to those scenarios by either slowing down the playing of video frames or by applying any smoothing techniques.
This disclosure addresses the aforesaid problems of service disruption in a dual SIM wireless mobile device when the radio tunes away from the first radio to listen to the second radio for incoming calls. This solution addresses the issue of eMBMS service disruption in dual SIM mobile devices and also addresses the issue of intermittent data lag due to the nature of the wireless channel like on Wi-Fi where the issue of buffering occurs due to the rendering of data stalls.
This present solution in this disclosure also addresses the issue of temporary or intermittent data stalls over wireless channels like the WiFi channels. These data stalls are accounted for in the video stream play out application else the user experience will not be smooth. The present disclosure covers mechanisms to identify data stalls and appropriately trigger possible video smoothing techniques.